L'amour fait souffrir et sourire
by Shykeiro
Summary: Helen est partit - a fuit - au Sanctuaire londonien quelques mois après la mort d'Ashley. Une musique a la radio se synchronise à ses sombres pensées...


_Ça fait un bon moment que je connais cette musique que j'ai découvert grâce à CucumberMelon3200 (Youtube) qui a créé autour d'elle une vidéo sur le couple John/Helen qui est à couper le souffle. Un véritable talent. De plus, la chanson en tant que telle va parfaitement bien avec leur relation. Bref, tout cela pour dire que si vous voulez suivre ce one-shot avec la musique en tête..._

_.com/watch?v=UHH5PtFZHPQ_

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi, sinon, je vous aurais quand même fait découvrir quelque chose ou redécouvrir si vous la connaissiez déjà. Bon, je dois avouer que l'exercice se prête mieux sur une vidéo qu'une histoire écrite, mais ça fait longtemps que je voulais tenter d'écrire une songfic. M'y voici donc. C'est ma première, donc il s'agit d'un essaie un peu maladroit. J'ai déjà beaucoup travailler le couple John/Helen malheureusement, alors peut-être que vous allez trouver que je me répète. J'essaie de changer de registre, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile._

_Enfin, bonne lecture et surtout, Sanctuary "Pour l'éternité"._

* * *

**Sur: Addicted de Kelly Clarkson**

**L'amour fait souffrir et sourire**

La pluie avait finalement cessée après avoir martelé la ville pendant la journée entière. Maintenant que la nuit faisait sombrer Londres dans le noir, le ciel arrêtait de relâcher sa tristesse sur le monde des hommes. Si le ciel restait sombre, plus aucune larme ne pouvait se voir. Helen Magnus était assise dans un bureau quelconque, réfléchissant. La raison de sa venue à Londres, n'avait pas d'importance, ses pensées étant bien plus loin que ces détails insignifiants. Même son regard semblait vide. En arrière-plan jouait la radio, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Peut-être ne se rendait-elle même pas compte qu'elle avait été mise en marche. Elle doutait des derniers évènements, elle doutait d'elle-même, elle doutait de lui. Lui. Lui. Lui. Lui qui l'avait hanté pendant des années, des siècles même. Lui qui occupait une place dans son cœur beaucoup trop importante. Lui qui provoquait en elle des sensations mêlant la peur et le désir. Lui qui enflammait son cœur et sa rage. Lui dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Lui qui venait la prendre jusque dans ses pensées... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Même absent sa présence l'étouffait au point tel qu'elle voulait le tuer ou l'embrasser. Le laisser mourir ou l'apaiser. L'égorger ou le caresser. L'éventrer ou se donner à lui. Elle ne savait plus. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour et contre lui.

Soupirant, elle revint sur terre grâce au bruit de son propre souffle et se rendit finalement compte de la radio qui annonçait une chanson dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Quelle importance ? Elle n'avait cure de ce qui pouvait bien jouer, mais les premières paroles attirèrent rapidement son attention.

« It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down »

_« Nous avons tous un cauchemar à confronter docteur Zimmerman, John Druitt est le mien. »_

Elle le craignait, tant, tellement. Pas par ce qu'il était, mais par ce qu'il pouvait faire à sa fille ou à elle-même. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, elle voyait, comprenait, mais doutait. Certes, il semblait...non...aucun faux espoir...

« It's like I'm stuck »

Elle était bloquée, coincée, au pied du mur. Il la poursuivait sans même le savoir...

« It's like I'm running from you all the time »

Elle ne pouvait fuir, partir, courir. Il était là, tout le temps, sans arrêt, partout. Comment se cacher de quelqu'un qui hante vos pensées ? Elle ne savait plus quoi voir, quoi croire, quoi comprendre dans ses gestes, ses paroles et ses regards.

« And I know I let you have all the power »

Le pouvoir sur son âme et son coeur. Pourquoi continuait-elle d'écouter une chanson qui venait la chercher trop profondément et avec trop d'efficacité. Elle avait l'impression que l'on creusait dans son être pour retirer d'elle ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me »

Il lui prenait sa vie, son amour, son énergie, sa fille. Il était toujours là pour la vider de son essence et pourtant, elle aimait qu'il tourne autour d'elle ainsi, comme un vautour attendant son heure. Elle aimait le voir, le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cette chanson...elle la détestait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Tout comme elle l'aimait autant qu'elle le détestait.

« It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me »

_Des souffles dans les ténèbres. Des souffles s'entrecroisant, se mêlant dans une mélodie silencieuse qui enflammait doucement l'air autour d'eux. Une simple cadence, une simple caresse, une simple étreinte. Des yeux qui se ferment, des sourires qui se forment et une danse rassurante qui commence. La promesse d'une caresse plus douce que le miel, la découverte d'un corps que l'on connait sans réellement connaître. Une main amie, aimante. Un baiser profond, laissant comme un brasier sur son chemin. Un désir grandissant. La promesse d'un plaisir plus grand que le ciel, plus haut que les étoiles, plus éternel qu'un souffle._

« And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time »

_« Je promet de vous rendre heureuse Helen, pour l'éternité. »_

Des promesses. Des promesses. Une parole inégale et traîtresse donnée sur un coup de tête ou une pulsion. Elle ne pouvait y croire, elle n'aurait jamais du y croire. Si le ciel avait arrêté de pleurer, elle allait sans doute être la prochaine à verser sa tristesse sur le monde des hommes. Elle regardait le bureau sans vraiment le voir, montant ensuite le regard sur la grande fenêtre de la pièce. Aussi grande que le trou décorant son cœur. Elle n'y pouvait rien...elle ne pouvait...renoncer...

« It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you »

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Changer ses pensées, penser à autre chose. Impossible, impensable, mais désiré, ardemment. Penser à la pluie, au beau temps, aux nuages, aux étoiles. À tout et à rien. Pas à lui, surtout pas à lui. Incapable. Jamais. Pas depuis tous ces évènements. Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

« I'm addicted to you »

Elle avait du s'injecter de son essence en même temps que le Sang Originel.

« It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams »

Elle se massa les tempes. Elle pensait à se lever et fermer la radio. Elle n'aimait pas cette chanson, elle frappait son coeur cicatrisé bien mieux que ne l'aurait fait les poignards aiguisé de l'homme hantant ses pensées jusque dans ses rêves. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Si en plus une stupide chanson venait le faire revivre comme jamais dans sa tête, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour elle de guérir de lui. De sa présence, de cette maladie. Cette chose qui la faisait perdre la tête, qui la faisait penser à lui.

« You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait survécu ?

« It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me »

Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, elle ne pouvait rien contre les pensées qui l'envahissaient ou contre sa présence. Il s'agissait d'un effort plus grand que chasser les fantômes des mauvais souvenirs, les monstres et les squelettes dans le placard. Pire qu'une blessure ne voulait se refermer, pire que les maladie dégradant le corps, pire que celle dégradant l'esprit. Il était tous les maux de l'univers, toutes les merveilles du monde. Son monde. Sa vie. Sa perte. Ses espoirs. Ses promesses. Ses pleurs. Ses rires et ses joies. Son bonheur et son malheur.

« Leave me alone »

Elle mis sa tête entre ses mains avec un léger gémissement. Pourquoi ne se levait-elle pas pour éteindre cette chose !

« And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone »

_« Je promet de vous rendre heureuse Helen, pour l'éternité. »_

_« Vous avez tant fait pour moi Helen... »_

_« Profondément amoureux... »_

_« Quelqu'un qui souhaite simplement passer le reste de sa vie en rendant grâce à sa sauveuse pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. »_

« And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now »

Elle souhaitait ardemment pour que tout s'arrête. Maintenant. S'il fallait qu'elle baisse les bras pour avoir un peu de paix sans se faire déranger par des pensées aussi dominantes...

« It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me »

Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas froid. Elle était gelée. L'ambiance, l'atmosphère étaient glaciales. Son coeur était glacé. Celui qui aurait pu le réchauffer l'avait consumé, brûlé, assassiné. Il aurait pu le sauver, mais il avait préféré l'éventrer avec sa plus douce sauvagerie. Elle saignait, de l'intérieur. La nuit devant elle lui semblait cauchemar. Le beau ciel de Londres ne lui donnait plus aucune joie. Seulement des souvenirs et des cauchemars. Elle ne pouvait que penser à lui, à eux, à cette époque où tout n'était pas encore que ténèbres. À leur amour, à leurs caresses, à leurs baisers, à leurs souffles, à leurs gémissements. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler de lui. Ses expressions faciales lors de moment de joie, de tristesse, de rage, de pur plaisir. Ses rires, ses rictus. Ses sourires. Ces lueurs qu'elle voyait parfois au fond de ses yeux. Ses mouvements lorsqu'il avait peur, lorsqu'il était heureux, lorsqu'il était frustré. Son respect. Sa bouche, son corps, ses yeux. Ses pensées, ses paroles. Ce qu'il était, tout entier. Elle ne pouvait le jeter, l'oublier. Il la hantait comme un fantôme, pire qu'un fantôme. Il était son passé, son présent et son avenir. Elle le savait et pourtant ne voulait pas le savoir. N'assumait pas le fait que sans lui elle ne serait pas qui elle était maintenant, mais qu'elle n'aurait pas souffert comme elle avait tant souffert. Sa fille aurait eu un père, elle aurait eu un mari. Ils auraient été heureux à une époque maintenant révolue.

« I'm hooked on you »

Elle s'accrochait aux derniers vestiges d'une belle époque. Alors que tout son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle et que tous ses amis disparaissaient ou mourraient, il ne restait plus que lui, encore et toujours à ses côtés, qui ne la lâchait jamais et ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt elle en était certaine. Elle avait peut-être quitté l'Amérique un moment justement pour le fuir. Était-elle en sécurité ici ? Elle en doutait. Il pouvait la retrouver n'importe où, n'importe quant. Il le lui avait prouvé.

« I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it »

Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. Elle aimerait tant sentir sa peau contre la sienne une dernière fois, une seule et petite dernière fois. Ses sourires, ses soupirs. Elle les voulait. Les réentendre une autre fois. Le serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne pas se laisser vaincre par ses émotions négatives, garder le positif et l'accueillir totalement contre elle. Une dernière fois. Une toute petite fois. Elle le voulait, en avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était venu à en accepter l'idée. La chanson ? Cette prise de conscience ? Sa réflexion profonde ? Aucune de ces réponses ? Toutes ces réponses ?

« Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it »

Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle regarda la radio un moment. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller éteindre cette radio ? Elle aurait aussi pu envoyer un ordinateur ou un portable dessus. Ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser de cette chanson qui lui répétait sans cesse ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se massa les tempes. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de penser à autre chose. Il n'y avait pas que lui dans sa vie. Quoique maintenant que...elle ferma les yeux alors que les larmes montaient lentement, que la pluie de son âme caressait ses paupières. Depuis...depuis...depuis la mort d'Ashley...John Druitt était peut-être bien le seul pilier un tant soit peu solide qui lui restait dans la vie. Aussi ironique que cela pouvait paraître. Il n'y avait que lui. Que lui pouvant la comprendre. Que lui pouvant...non ! Il ne pouvait rien ! Il avait tué, l'avait trahit, avait tenté de la tuer, avant tenter de tuer Ashley...elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner dans ses pensées. Sinon elle ne pourrait le regarder en face dans la réalité.

« I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this »

Passer au travers...Plus facile à dire ou entendre qu'à faire. Surtout au vue des larmes qu'elle sentait couler lentement sur ses joues. Pire que la pluie. Plus douloureux. Plus présent. Plus significatif. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et se décida finalement à se lever pour éteindre la radio lorsqu'un bruit trop familier résonna à ses oreilles.

-Bonsoir Helen...

« It's like I can't breathe »

La respiration lui manqua alors qu'elle reconnue sans mal la personne à qui appartenait cette voix profonde et grave. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle qui voulait justement s'éloigner le plus possible de lui...

« It's like I can't see anything »

Elle ferma les yeux. Sincèrement, elle aurait très bien pu s'en passer. Elle essaya de ne pas trembler ou laisser voir une émotion quelconque.

« Nothing but you »

Elle se tourna vers lui très lentement, pas pressé de le voir apparaître dans son champs de vision. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, espérant que le frisson était passé inaperçu.

« I'm addicted to you »

Elle remarquait à présent à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il ferait. Elle devait rester forte, ne rien laisser paraître et l'envoyer paître dans un quelconque champ d'Angleterre sans regard pour les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur elle.

« It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me »

C'était malheureusement difficile d'ignorer sa présence.

-Bonsoir John.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas et semblait même plutôt froide, ce dont elle se félicita. Elle remarqua une certaine lueur blessée dans le regard de son vis-à-vis et faillit flancher. Osait-il réellement faire comme s'il ressentait un quelconque regret à cette façon de le traiter ? Elle avait envie de lui hurler au visage toute la haine qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser sauvagement pour lui montrer toute la passion qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle voulait lui faire payer tout ce qui lui avait fait. Elle voulait lui pardonner toutes ses actions passées.

Cette musique...quand arrêterait-elle ?

« In my thoughts  
In my dreams »

-Helen...

Il s'approchait. Beaucoup. Trop. Trop pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Pour leur santé, leur intégrité. Ça ne semblait pas marcher de la même manière dans la tête de l'autre qui était à présent si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Ça lui faisait presque du bien. Elle ne savait même pas si les traces laissées par ses larmes se voyaient encore. Il approcha sa main d'elle et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle sut que oui. Elle recula sa tête, il n'insista pas, mais ne recula pas non plus. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. À voir comment il avançait vers elle et tendait ses bras vers les siens...

« You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me »

Elle perdait ce combat comme tous les autres avec lui. Il l'attira doucement vers lui et l'enferma dans ses bras protecteurs. Elle éclata en sanglots alors qu'il la berçait doucement sans rien dire de plus. Sans même se consulter, ils se comprenaient, se parlaient et s'aimaient. Quant à être capable de l'assumer pleinement...cela ne revenait qu'à eux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent sans intention volontaire et l'homme posa finalement les siennes sur celles d'Helen pour un baiser encore plus doux que la bruine tombant à l'extérieur...

« It's like I'm not me... »

* * *

_Voila, c'est la fin de cette songfic. J'espère que vous avez appréciez et si vous avez une critique constructive, allez-y :3 C'est la première fois que j'essaie ce genre, alors je ne peux que m'améliorer :3 ou régresser, mais soyons positifs._


End file.
